The proliferation of digital activity and record keeping, both social and non-social, has drastically increased one's reliance on mobile devices to manage social interaction and personal record keeping. For example, it is common for a user to manage appointments, photos, personal records, and multiple forms of communication from a single smartphone device. As new features are added to mobile devices, new digital interaction patterns are developed. For example, improvements in location positioning technologies have led to the development of route guidance and location-based searching capabilities on mobile devices. As computing and other features of mobile devices continually improve, new digital interaction and record keeping capabilities can be developed to take advantage of the device capabilities.